Camp Half-Blood (CFATP)
Camp Half Blood as seen in the Conrad Fisher and the Primordials series. It has undergone relatively few changes since the Percy Jackson series, though there are sevelal new cabins and campers. For more information, click here. Old Cabins *'Cabin of Protogenoi' Cabin of the protogenoi, the firstborns. Campers: Conrad Fisher (Counselor), Eric Holly *'Zeus's Cabin' Cabin of Zeus, god of lightning. Campers: None *'Hera's Cabin' Cabin of Hera, goddess of marriage. Campers: None *'Poseidon's Cabin' Cabin of Poseidon, god of the sea. Campers: None *'Demeter's Cabin' Cabin of Demeter, goddess of nature. Campers: Margerette Flore (Counselor), Petunia Wood, Patricia Wood, Douglas Fur, many more. *'Ares's Cabin' Cabin of Ares, god of war. Campers: Bill Sergeant (Counselor), Jacky Trench, Millie DeWire, many more. *'Athena's Cabin' Cabin of Athena, goddess of wisdom. Campers: Clairevoir Weave (Counselor), many more. *'Apollo's Cabin' Cabin of Apollo, god of the sun. Campers: Soleil Briante (Counselor), Danny Scintil (Co-counselor), Ray Goodshine, many more. *'Artemis's Cabin' Cabin of Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Campers: None *'Hephaestus's Cabin' Cabin of Hephaestus, god of the forge. Campers: Jaque Bolter (Counselor), many more. *'Aphrodite's Cabin' Cabin of Aphrodite, godess of love. Campers: Adolpho Hermoso (Counselor), many more. *'Hermes's Cabin' Cabin of Hermes, messenger of the gods. Campers: Magnolia Theafe (Counselor), Damak Wyrm (Co-counselor; actually son of Verminus), Roland Dashwood (Deceased), many more. *'Dionysus's Cabin' Cabin of Dionysus, god of wine. Campers: Pollux (Counselor) *'Hades's Cabin' Cabin of Hades, god of the dead. Campers: None *'Iris's Cabin' Cabin of Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Campers: Arce Coloris (Counselor), Bruno Caelum (Formerly Counselor), Baron Caelum (Formerly Counselor), many more. *'Hypnos's Cabin' Cabin of Hypnos, god of sleep. Campers: Tom Thumbston (Counselor), many more. *'Nemesis's Cabin' Cabin of Nemesis, goddess of revenge. Campers: Mort Menemi (Counselor), Anemone Smith (Co-counselor), many more. *'Nyche's Cabin' Cabin of Nyche, goddess of victory. Campers: Victoria Galore (Counselor), many more. *'Hebe's Cabin' Cabin of Hebe, goddess of youth. Campers: Alexander Young (Counselor), many more *'Tyche's Cabin' Cabin of Tyche, goddess of luck. Campers: Richy Dice (Counselor) *'Hecate's Cabin' Cabin of Hecate, goddess of magic. Campers: Cooper Zap (Counselor), Jordan Presto, Abra Thought New Cabins *'Cabin of Anemoi' Cabin of the Anemoi, gods of the wind. Campers: Winter Nordman (Counselor; daughter of Boreas), Wayne Gusto (Co-counselor; son of Zephyrus), George Villais (Formerly Co-counselor; Son of Eurus), Patt Dryer (Son of Notus), Kyle Breeze (Son of Boreas), many more. *'Soteria's Cabin' Cabin of Soteria, goddess of safety. Campers: Quinn Strap, many more. *'Enyo's Cabin' Cabin of Enyo, goddess of war. Campers: Benny Small (Counselor), Garry Halberd, Gee McRuth, Cheri Bumper, many more. *'Eris's Cabin' Cabin of Eris, goddess of strife. Campers: Arguis Grif (Counselor), many more. *'Khloris's Cabin' Cabin of Khloris, goddess of flowers. Campers: Flora Bloom (Counselor), Violet Blossom, John Rose, many more. *'Harpocrates's Cabin' Cabin of Hapocrates, god of silence. Campers: Cygnus (Counselor), many more. *'Electryone's Cabin' Cabin of Electryone, goddess of awakening. Campers: Amber Rise (Counselor), many more. *'Khione's Cabin' Cabin of Khione, goddess of snow. Campers: Crystal Johanson (Counselor), Aria Sheen, many more. *'Plutus's Cabin' Cabin of Plutus, god of wealth. Steven Gold (Counselor), Belle Monnaie *'Harmonia's Cabin' Cabin of Harmonia, goddess of harmony. Amy Gracias (Counselor), many more. Category:Conrad Fisher and the Primordials Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Greek Mythology